Suzune Horikita
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = }} is one of the main female protagonist of the You-Zitsu series and the main heroine of the √Horikita spin-off manga. She is a first-year student of Advanced Nurturing High School and the younger sister of Manabu Horikita, the Student Council president of the school. She is seated at the back of the class and next to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Despite her academic ability, she was placed in D-Class since she refuses to work with others. Nevertheless, she still strives for A-Class and will do anything in her capability to reach her goal. Background Appearance Suzune has long black hair with one braid tied by a pink bow as well gradient red eyes and she is always seen with a stern look on her face. She has slim but well-endowed body which makes her stand out as a beautiful girl. She usually wears the standard school uniform. Personality A serious intellectual girl, who rarely shows any emotions and seems generally unfazed by most things, this was seen as she was unmoved by a boy from Class C threatening her. She comes off as rather cold to her classmates due to her lack of communication with them as well her tendency to distance herself from them. Because of this attitude she is openly honest about many things, which is shown when she admits to having no friends as she thinks that friends will only serve to drag her down, but this begins to change as the series proceeds. Suzune possesses antisocial outlook that has caused to hardly talk to anyone except Ayanokōji (who she sits next to) and not to trust anyone like those who try to befriend her such as Kushida. However, unlike Ayanokōji, who seeks to make friends, she is the opposite of him when it comes to friendship as she disregards it, thinking it as nothing more than a distraction and thinks of only getting promoted to the A-Class. It is highly suggested by Ayanokōji that this attitude was the reason she was placed in the class and her inability to work properly with people or her tendencies on focusing too much on her goal, that alone distracts her. She also possesses an analytic side to her, as it is shown that she studies people by their habits or bits of their personality to see their true depths as she (correctly) deduce Kikyō Kushida holds contempt for her but wonders why she tries to get close to her. She is not easily convinced, as she refused to accept that she was placed in the D-class and strives to ascend to a higher class. She refuses to believe that she needs friends to help her though she does force Ayanokōji to help her reach her goal. This thought, however, was refuted by her brother, who suggested that she has no knowledge of her lack of character which is greatly holding her back. While she is generally composed, her emotions truly surface when she is in the presence of her older brother, who is, at the time, the student council president. This fear shows that underneath her cold exterior there is a fragile side to her which is usually shaken. She greatly admires her brother, but at the same time feels inferior to him due to his accomplishments compared to her shortcomings. Suzune was shown to shake in fear of him as well which was shown in their secret meeting especially when he nearly attack her in Episode 2. This was seen again in Episode 5 where she couldn't talk when at the hearing of Ken Sudō and was only to able snap out of it because of Kiyotaka. Despite her disdain and cold attitude, it appears she is truly a caring person as she was willing to sacrifice 50,000 points to save Ken Sudō from being expelled after he failed a test. Suzune explained that she did so to further her own goals but this event and her previous attempts to help him study suggest otherwise. In Episode 5, Suzune also defended Sudō's case and while she does criticize him, she firmly declared him to be innocent in the fighting incident. Suzune later shows this attitude in Episode 7 where she is shown smiling after looking at the email Kiyotaka sent her. Plot Suzune enrolled at Advanced Nurturing High School. As a result of her personality and inability to associate with others, Suzune was placed in class 1-D, the lowest ranking class but she believed that she will ascend the ranks and enter class 1-A, the highest ranking class of the school. After her entry into the class, she does not associate with her classmates even rejecting some of their offer of friendships. Despite that, she finds herself interacting Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, whose insightful yet mysterious personality catches her interest. During one meeting with her brother, he tells her to drop out of the school since his reputation which he worked hard to build would be tarnished. She pleads to him to hear her out as she was going to make it to Class A but he tells her that her shortcomings are preventing that. He grabs her and prepared to inflict pain on her, to punish her but Ayanokōji intervened on her behalf. She begged him to go as it was not his problem, just as he complied he has a brief scuffle with her brother but manages to avoid the latter's strikes and come out unharmed. Manabu soon recognizes Ayanokōji as a student who scored the same number on his tests before hinting that Ayanokōji did so intentionally which leaves Suzune in wonder. Manabu then turn his attention to Suzune find it surprising she made a friend, as she disregard this stating Ayanokōji was simply a classmate and she didn't friends as he leaves voicing disappointment in her anti-social ways. She speaks with Ayanokōji apologizing for her trouble but he shrugs it off, she compliments his fighting skill but he states its nothing special but piano and tea ceremony though she calls him out on his contradictory statement. She then questioned if her brother's statement about him scoring half of what he should of made was true but he doesn't give her a clear answer. Suzune then remarks that everything about him is a mystery, in which he asks her if she was really done with the study group which she confirms stating those who fail doesn't concern her. Ayanokōji soon inquires, on whether if it was this distant and cold behavior personality of hers that got her placed in Class D but she couldn't answer it. Ayanokōji stated he would help her in reaching Class A but sternly told her to never try prying into his past again. Trivia * She scored perfect marks for all subject but English in her midterm exams. She purposely obtain low marks at English for the sake of lowering the leverage of the passing score. * It is revealed by her, in Episode 9, that tests other than academics, and being with crowds isn't her forte, as well as, her strongest suits. * It was stated by Honami Ichinose, she is one of the few Class 1-D students to be watched out for. References Site Navigation